Mis
by shikitsu
Summary: Siapa sangka, Kagami bisa salah mengartikan ucapan Kuroko. Yah, walaupun ucapannya memang cukup sulit dimengerti, khas Kuroko—eh, tidak juga.


Siapa sangka, Kagami bisa salah mengartikan ucapan Kuroko. Yah, walaupun ucapannya memang cukup sulit dimengerti, khas Kuroko—eh, tidak juga. / **KagaKuro,** **s__****ho-**ai, short-fic, oneshot, plotless, edited.

**_Mis_**

**_Kuroko no Basuke_**

**_Disclaimer_** : _Not me. I just own the fic.  
__**Characters**_: Taiga Kagami, Tetsuya Kuroko.  
**_Words_** : 870  
**_Warning_**:_ Sho-Ai, short-fic, oneshot, plotless, edited._

Operan yang begitu cepat dapat ditangkap dengan pasti oleh pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu. Dari matanya terpancar kebahagiaan dan rasa nyaman. Kagami menjejakkan kaki kirinya, bersiap untuk melompat—dan melakukan _dunk_.

Kagami mengusap peluh di dahinya yang becucuran dan menetes ke lantai lapangan yang licin—yang setiap kali berdecit ketika para pemain berlari mengejar dan berebut bola diatasnya.

"Kerja bagus, Kagami!" Sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei mengacungkan ibu jarinya; gestur memuji atas _dunk _Kagami barusan. Satu _point_ lagi mereka dapat dan 4 detik lagi pertandingan berakhir.

Pertandingan kali ini tidaklah sulit. Selisih skor yang cukup jauh dan cukup tidak memeras tenaga. Bukannya mereka sombong, tapi lawannya hanya tim yang baru dibentuk beberapa bulan belakangan, jadi wajar saja 'kan?

Ruang ganti sudah sepi. Para pemain tim Seirin kali ini tidak butuh banyak waktu istirahat setelah pertandingan, jadi mereka dapat dengan segera berganti baju dan undur diri dari ruang itu untuk pulang. Tapi tidak dengan Kagami dan bayangannya—Kuroko.

Mereka berdiam diri satu sama lain. Duduk berhadapan di kursi panjang yang terbuat dari balok kayu. Sudah cukup lama tak ada yang mau membuka suara maupun hanya sekadar bergerak sedikit dari posisi mereka saat ini. Kagami mengutuki Kuroko yang menahannya disini dan mengabaikannya seperti ini.

Kagami memberanikan diri untuk melirik Kuroko—sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan memfokuskan pandangannya—dan kemudian Ia terbelalak, terkejut. Ternyata sedari tadi Kuroko memandangnya, dan mereka barusan bertatapan tepat di mata. Sehingga bayangan satu sama lain dapat terpantul dengan jelas di bola mata _aqua-marine_ dan _dark-red_ yang berbeda karakter tersebut.

Kuroko mulai membuka mulutnya, sepertinya ingin berkata. Tapi sedikit-lama menimbang-nimbang, Ia katupkan kembali sepasang bibirnya, kembali menatap sosok dihadapannya secara _intens_.

"Kuroko, katakan sesuatu!" Ucap Kagami yang akhirnya mau membuka suara, dengan nada agak membentak. Kuroko masih terdiam—masih dengan _poker face_-nya.

"Kau yang menahanku disini, memangnya ada apa?" Kagami menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Kuroko tegas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kantong kesabaran Kagami yang memang terbatas sekali itu mulai mengempis.

"Apa?" Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sosok dihadapannya ini sedang salah bicara.

"Kubilang, tak ada apa-apa, Kagami-_kun_."

"Kita berdiam disini—dengan tidak jelasnya—selama setengah jam dan kau masih berkata, 'tidak ada apa-apa'?"

"Ini bukan salahku, 'kan, Kagami-_kun_."

"Ha?" Kagami melongo, Ia sangat ingin menjitak kepala Kuroko yang bersurai biru muda cerah itu; gemas rasanya. "Kau yang memintaku untuk menemanimu, mengabaikanku, membuang waktuku dan kau berkata bukan salahmu?"

Kuroko mengernyit—akhirnya Ia berekspresi. Dengan agak heran Ia berkata, "Sebenarnya itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Kagami-_kun_."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Dari tadi aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau malah duduk diam disini, menunduk seperti itu, dan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa, makanya aku menemanimu."

"—Apa?"

"Dan jangan menyalahkanku atas waktumu yang terbuang karena kesalahanmu sendiri, Kagami-_kun_."

"Hei, aku 'kan malah duduk dan tidak jadi pulang karena kau memintaku untuk menemanimu, Kuroko!"

Kuroko diam beberapa saat. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak, antara ingin tertawa dan heran. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Kagami-_kun_."

"He?" Sungguh, Kagami benar-benar bingung akan maksud Kuroko. Ia yakin kemampuan berbahasanya cukup bagus. Ia yakin, Ia tahu betul arti kata, "Kagami-kun, bisakah kau menemaniku?" yang diucapkan Kuroko sebelum Ia beranjak dari pintu ruang ganti. Apa yang salah darinya yang berbaik hati menemani Kuroko hingga saat ini?

Jeda cukup lama hingga akhirnya Kuroko menjawab, "Maksudku, selamanya—berada disampingku, menemaniku." Kuroko berucap dengan wajah _stoic_-nya seperti biasa. Tapi sedikit cahaya hangat terbias di bola matanya yang senada dengan awan cerah itu.

"Hm? Maaf, aku tak mengerti." Kagami merasa tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang tiba-tiba, otakknya sulit mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kuroko.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau menemaniku, berada disisiku, dan selalu bersamaku—selamanya." Kuroko menatap mata Kagami lurus, menuntut jawaban. "Tidakkah itu jelas, Kagami-_kun_?"

_Blush_! Wajah Kagami memerah seketika. Ia sungguh bingung ingin berkata apa. Terlalu terkejut.

"Kau tak apa, Kagami-_kun_? Wajamu memerah, kau sakit?" Kuroko mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Kagami.

"T-tidak! Aku tak apa. Tolong jawab mendekat, Kuroko."

Kuroko sedikit terkejut atas perkataan Kagami, rasanya ada jarum tajam yang menusuk hatinya.

"Baik, maaf." Kuroko kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikursi panjang, ke posisi semula. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung ruang ganti yang dirasanya lebih menarik daripada melihat Kagami yang menolak perlakuannya barusan.

"Maaf. B-bukan maksudku menolak—eh, mengusirmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendekat karena…. Memalukan." Kagami menghalangi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, menolehkan wajah dan pandangannya ke arah lain; menghindari Kuroko.

Tapi, sebagaimanapun ditutupi, Kuroko tahu, wajah Kagami sungguh merah saat ini. Hampir—hampir seperti rambutnya. Dan Kuroko akhirnya sadar, itu bukanlah demam melainkan darah yang naik ke kepalanya karena Kagami merasa malu. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir mungil Kuroko.

"Ee—Kuroko, kau serius atas ucapanmu?" Kuroko menaikkan sebelas alisnya sedikit.

"Ya?"

"K-kau ingin aku menjawabnya?"

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, Kagami-_kun_."

"—Aku mau."

Boof! Dan wajah Kagami semakin mendekati warna rambutnya. Betapa salah tingkahnya Ia sekarang. Ia baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang memalukan. Agak aneh memang, Ia sendiri yang berucap dan Ia sendiri yang tersipu.

Sedangkan Kuroko? Sudahlah, Ia memang seperti itu. Tak mungkin Ia dapat tersipu atau semacamnya, senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya—lagi. Perasaan bahagia dan lega memenuhi benaknya.

Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya dan menyampirkan tali tas olahraganya di pundak. Kali ini Ia berjalan mendekati Kagami. Berdiri dihadapannya, membuat posisinya lebih tinggi daripada Kagami yang masih terus menolak mentanap ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah, Kagami-_kun_. Tidak usah dipikikirkan." Mengusap helaian rambut Kagami dengan lembut. "Ayo pulang."

* * *

**A/N** : Ahahaha.. Ke-_gaje_-an saya yang lain. Entah, saya sedang suntuk—jadilah fiksi ini. Akhirnya, saya bisa juga membuat fiksi KagaKuro—first OTP saya di _fandom_ KuroBasu. _They're so cute I think. With Tsun-seme and Kuudere-uke._

_Anyway, everyone, good luck with your test, _ya!

Tidak banyak bicara lagi, apapun saran, pendapat, tanggapan, kritik, dan_ flame_ Anda tentang fiksi ini akan sangat saya hargai.  
_Arigatou!_

_Doumo_,

Shiki

P.S. ALREADY **EDITED**. BECAUSE OF A MISTAKE IN THE SENTENCE.


End file.
